


Trap

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner
Relationships: Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Reader





	Trap

"Hello love. All alone in those scary, big woods?"

"Pan."

"Yes, here I am. I am all yours. I am at your command." 

"Really?"

"Of course." 

"Then, go away." 

"I know that you don't want that. Not really."

"You are so arrogant. It will be your doom." 

"You like that on me." 

"What in hell let you think that?" 

"I can see it in your eyes." 

"I… I don't know what you mean." 

Pan walks slowly over to you and looks you straight in the eyes. You only notice that you are walking backwards as your back hits the rough bark of a tree. 

"You know exactly what I mean. I see how you are looking at me when you think I am not paying attention. You are watching me whenever you can."

"No, I- I don't."

Pan cages you with his arms to prevent you from running away. You swallow nervously as only inches are between you and his body. 

"I clearly see the hunger in your eyes when you look at me. There is a desire that I totally understand. I feel the same about you, love."

Pan's voice is just a whisper. His breath warms your skin and his closeness lets your body shaking. Pan grins as he sees your reaction and bows forward to finally satisfy his burning desire for your lips. 

"Hook…"

You whisper the pirate's name with a frantic pulse just before his lips could meet yours. Pan stops and looks you deep in the eyes. For just a moment, he feels insecure and confused. He searches for answers in your face. 

"The pirate? Forget him. I am your future like you are mine."

He whispers with a heavy voice and leans in to kiss you finally. 

"I am your doom."

A hissing sound cuts through the air and in the next second, Pan gets dragged away from you. Hook comes out of his hiding spot and runs towards you with a concerned expression. The others are already busy and distracted with Pan. 

"Are you okay? He can't harm you anymore. We have him. It's over."

"Yeah. I am good. Don't worry about me. Go, help the others." 

"It was just a trap, love? The whole time?" 

"The whole time." You respond serious to a furious looking Pan. You can clearly see the betrayal in his dark gleaming eyes before you are turning away. Hook helps the others and gives you a moment to yourself to calm down. You take a deep breath but your hands are shaking and hot tears are building in your eyes. 

"I don't believe you! You hear me? I know that you truly love me!" Pan screams while the others are dragging him away. You are still turned away because you couldn't look at him anymore. His voice is burning into your mind like a firing sword and the tears are rolling down your cheeks slowly. 

"It was all just a trap." You are saying to yourself and maybe, one day, you can believe your own words.


End file.
